


No matter the evil

by Karamatsu_goddess



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Happy Family, Pat will slap you about his, Paul is so happy, Tord is a good uncle kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 20:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karamatsu_goddess/pseuds/Karamatsu_goddess
Summary: Paul and Patryk smiled as they dressed their daughter for pre-school. She chewed on a toy as Pat did her hair. Paul took photos of the events before them. They were so happy.  And this all started with a simple mission going wrong.





	No matter the evil

Paul and Patryk smiled as they dressed their daughter for pre-school. She chewed on a toy as Pat did her hair. Paul took photos of the events before them. They were so happy.  And this all started with a simple mission going wrong. 

 

**6 months ago**

 

Tord ran beside Paul as pillars fell around them. The building was falling after their Chinese allies were attacked by the a rival army. They made it out alive but other weren't as lucky. Patryk was still inside and now he could be crushed. Tord order everyone to find him. Eventually Pat started yelling for help. He was crushed under the roof but he was holding himself up. Tord and Paul moved to heavy stone off of him. He collapse beside a small baby. He had wrapped up in his jacket. She cried softly as dust flew on to her. Patrky pulled her closer to him. Paul called a medic over. When they finally came over Pat had finally passed out. They tried to pulled the baby away from him but his grip wasn't  letting up. They successfully pulled her away but she started to cry. Patryk woke up and swung his knife in panic. Tord groaned and order them to give her back.  They cleared out the area and Pat and Paul talked about how he found the child. Tord approached them.

“I hope your not to attached to that kid. You're a soldier not a housewife!” Tord snapped at him. Patryk stood to his feet holding the baby.

“With all due respect sir. If i'm a housewife for keeping  her then your a pussy for being a bottom to Tom.” Patryk looked Tord in the eyes. Tord eyes widened  Paul stood to protect his boyfriend. But something strange happened. Tord laughed at Patryk.

 “You'll be a great wife Pat. You're already risking your life for her.” Tord pat his back as Patryk smiled and hugged the baby close. Paul passed out in the background.

 

Tord gave them time off the rise the baby but it was all done at the base. They figured out what her name was. The same day Tord got her dog tags with her name on it. The front one had her name in English and the other side was Chinese. The second tag said daddy's girl with a flower on it. 

 “I hope she like this. I had to ask a lot of favors to get this made so quickly.” Tord lit his cigar. Patryk was teaching Paul how to hold the baby. 

“Chi lou will love it Tord thank you so much.” Pat smiled as Paul eyes teared up from her holding on to his finger. 

 “Ya know...I've  seen a lot of blood and gut in my life but all of that seem so far when I look at her. It like she doesn't care that we're killers as long we love her. And that makes me happy.” Paul smiled at her as she smiled. Paul and Patryk never felt happier.

 

**Present day**

 

They drove her to school. It was actually on the other side on the base. Tord had one built after a lot of his female worker had kids. They took her inside. All the kids were playing or eating breakfast. Patryk put Chi lou down and she wobble her way to the teacher in front of her. She stopped confused. She looked up at Patryk then the teacher. 

“I think we confused her bro. My poor niece” Pay picked her up and put her on his hip. Patryc laughed and kissed her cheek.

“Ill try to explain to her later the concept of twins Sharpay. We'll see you later okay.” Pat smiled as Paul took more photos. 

They waved goodbye as Chi lou open and closed her tiny hand try to say bye back.

 

As they walked up to Tord Office. They smiled remembering. That no matter what evil they done in the past in her eyes they were her father's.


End file.
